Jonson's story
by nomopo13
Summary: This is the story of Jonson Graham, an oc I made a while back who needs a backstory. This is only oc, if you have rped with me by chance, you may be in this story. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND LEMON LAYER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**so, my oc needs a story, and this is the story of his school years. From first, to seventh. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Jonson, Jonson Graham. And I'm not your average wizard. I have a secret, kept only between my parents and I. I'm a werewolf. Bit when I was 6, almost died actually. But anyway, every month, sometimes twice a month, I turn into a beast. It's a wonder I even made it into Hogwarts.<p>

I trust that headmaster Quinn knew what he was doing.

A little about me, I'm around 5'7, 11 years old, and I just got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Needless to say, my mother was excited, even if my muggle dad was a little less than excited. I have eyes that change color, centered around blue however, and dirty blonde hair I will never let past my shoulders.

Anyway, finally the day came. The day I finally got to go to the castle people call a school.

I entered platform 9 3/4, my eyes widening at the sight of a place like this hidden like that. My mom came through the pillar next, giving me a kiss on the head and wishing me a good first year before leaving me alone in the hustle and bustle going on.

I walked slowly through the crowd, passing each car of the train as if picking one that I would remember always. Little did I know how right that was. I decided going into the second car from the front.

I walked, looking left and right into the windows of the compartments. Some were empty, some were full of people. I stopped at one of the empty ones for no reason in particular, compartment 212, opened the door and walked in, putting my things under the seat and sitting down.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The last full moon was 3 days ago, I was still a little shaken up. Never really been used to being a wolf. It kinda hurts actually.

When I opened my eyes, someone had opened the door to the compartment. After my eyes adjusted, I saw a girl, appeared to be a first year too. She had curly blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She was also relatively short.

She took a deep breath, putting her stuff away and sitting down before saying a word. "Hi, I'm Kylie, Kylie Rosenberg"

I smiled, nodded, and said, "my name's Jonson Graham, can I call you ky?"

She giggled, "as long as I can call you Jon" she smiled big.

"That's okay with me," I laughed, leaning back onto the bench.

Just then, the train started moving, my heart jumped into my throat and from what I saw, Ky`s did too.

"What house do you want?" Ky asked.

Not even needing to think, I said, "definitely Hufflepuff. You?"

"I," she stopped, "I'm not really sure, but you seem like a nice person, I want to be wherever you are."

"Sounds good" I sat there.

As if trying to avoid a silence, Ky said, "I'm halfblood. On my dad's side. What're you?"

I smiled, liking her openness, "same, but on my mom's" her shrugged, "dad's never been too fond of magic."

"You're dad needs to get over himself," she giggled.

"That's what I keep saying," I said just as the snack cart was passing, "want anything?"

"Just a couple chocolate frogs," she grinned, "thanks"

I walked over to the cart, getting 5 chocolate frogs and 2 bags of every flavor beans. I contemplated getting red vines but decided against it. I handed Ky 2 chocolate frogs and sat back down.

Ky thanked me and opened one of the frogs, grabbing it quickly as if it were going to hop away. "My first chocolate frog got away and is still in my house I'm pretty sure." She noted, eating the frog.

I nodded and started eating my bag of every flavor beans. I was sure I was making all kinds off faces because I swear I saw Ky laughing at me.

I got a bacon flavored one, I think it was the best. Ky seemed to disagree with me.

About 20 minutes into the ride, the compartment door opened and this girl came into the room. She was skinny, and looked about 4'11. She had blonde hair, like ky`s but straighter, and blue eyes. Needless to say, she was pretty cute.

"Kylie!" She squealed, running over and hugging my new friend.

"Grace! I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts," Ky said.

"Well I am, and what about you? You're a witch too?"

"Yeah!"

I cleared my throat, feeling ignored.

"Oh!" Ky smiled, "this is my new friend Jonson. Jonson, this is my old friend, Grace."

I put out my hand and she took it, "Nice to meet you Grace"

"You too Jon" she said, as if she didn't just hear my full name.

She sat next to Ky, pulling out a book, starting to read.

She wasn't reading for long before she looked up, "Kylie and I are neighbors just so you know, we have been friends..." She thought, "for as long as I can remember."

"Bet you didn't expect to both end up going to Hogwarts, both being witches," I grinned.

"Nope," Ky lit up, "but I'm sure that school's gonna be better since she's here." They both exchanged a high five before we passed a hill and Hogwarts came into view.

"Look!" Grace stuck her face to the window. Ky and I laughed and gazed at the beauty that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong> There we go, New story! New chapters coming soon :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hello once again! Chapter 2, go!**

* * *

><p>I could barely contain myself as he set foot on this new ground. I turned around to face Ky, "I can't wait to be sorted! I'm so excited!"<p>

Ky walked off the train, followed by Grace. "Which house do you want to make Kylie?"

She turned her gaze to me, "I was thinking I wanted to be in Hufflepuff."

"Awesome! So do I! My mom was a Huff," she said proudly.

"My dad was too! Seeker in fact!" I smiled.

"Cool! I wonder if they knew each other," Kylie said.

As we were talking, I heard a voice behind me yell out, "Firs' years!"

I turned to the noise, "Hagrid!" My family has known Hagrid for years. Though he stopped visiting after the war, - 7 years ago - he was always a pretty cool person. He was also the only one left at Hogwarts from the war after 2 years ago when Headmaster Mcgonnagal died and Headmaster Quinn took over.

Ky and Grace walked up behind me, Ky a bit frightened. "Who's this?" She asked, voice cracking.

"This is Hagrid," I explained, "He's an old family friend. He and my parents would talk about all sorts of things while the events with Harry Potter went down."

Grace lifted her head and stuck out her hand, trying not to be scared. "I'm Grace," She said shakey.

"Hia Grace!" Hagrid took her hand into his and shook it. "Nice to meet ye'" He looked back at Ky, hiding behind me. "And who's this?"

"I'm Kylie," she poked her head out from behind my shoulder, looking like she was deciding whether or not Hagrid was safe.

"Nice to meet ye' Kylie!" He nodded and stuck out his hand. Ky reluctantly put her tiny hand into his giant one and shook a bit. Hagrid looked up from his new found friend and his eyes widened as he remembered his duties, "Oh hell. Firs' Years! Come on Firs' Years!" He Turned and walked to the boats.

We followed Hagrid and got in the boats with him. Ky said that she was afraid because she had never been on a boat before. When I put my hand around her and told her it would be okay, Grace just rolled her eyes as though this were a recurring thing. When we had started moving, Ky began to calm down.

After we had gotten across the Black Lake, Hagrid lined us up and brought up inside. Grace, Ky and I avoided walking in a single file and instead walked in the front next to Hagrid. He didn't mind. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one he had REALLY known has come to Hogwarts since Harry Potter.

We got into the Great Hall and it was better than I had imagined. Simply Beautiful. There was a Magically Generated night sky above us and long tables all around. The tables had people sorted by house. Looking at the stage, Slytherin was at the Far left, then Ravenclaw, then Griffindor, then Hufflepuff.

The first years all crowded to the side of the stage while Professor Junnagan, also called June Bug, (the Potions Professor) stood and picked up a list. "These," She started, "are the first years for this year." She proceeded to call out names in alphabetical order by last name.

I waited and listened as she called out names and placed the hat on them. It was almost five minutes until she got to the Gs and finally called my name.

I nervously walked up to the stool as June Bug set the hat on my head. I heard a voice speak. "Ahh yes, a Graham. I remember your mother like it was yesterday. She was a good student. I know where to put you." The same voice then yelled allowed to everyone, "Hufflepuff!" and I took a sigh of relief.

I did it! I made Hufflelpuff! Excitedly, I got up and walked to the Table, on my way there I passed by Grace and Ky, gave a wink and mouthed "good luck."

As I took my seat, the next person was sorted into Ravenclaw. I waited, counting the people coming into Hufflepuff - there were three, 2 girls and a guy. Finally, after endless waiting, June Bug called out "Kylie Rosenberg!"

Kylie nervously walked up to the stool and sat. After the hat was placed on her head, it took what seemed like forever to decide what she was going to be in but it finally yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

Kylie just about nearly screamed as the hat was removed and she took her seat on my left. Needless to say, I was excited, now all there was to do was wait for Grace to be called.

"She'll be last," Kylie whispered, "Her last name is Whittiker."

Actually, she was second to last. After June Bug had called her name, she went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and almost automatically said "Hufflepuff!" She smiled proudly as if she already knew what she was going to get. She sat across from Ky and I.

The last girl, Samantha Zapita, was also sorted into Hufflepuff. She took her seat around some 2nd and 3rd years and finally the sorting ceremony was over.

Headmaster Quinn stood and walked to the podium to speak. "Hello Friends," he started, "This year marks the first year that we have no students who fought in the battle of Hogwarts. Though we did spend a lot of time last year seeing them off, I would like to ask that you join me in a moment of silence in their remembrance." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. As I looked around, some people were doing the same as the Headmaster, others were looking around awkwardly, and there were some whispering to their friends. There was even one group of Slyths who were yelling across the room.

When the minute ended, the Headmaster lifted his head and said, "Now, I'm sure that you all are here to have another amazing year at Hogwarts. But, as always, you must abide by the rules. These rules are always posted on the back wall of the Great Hall." He pointed. "But if you are unsure about any of them, feel free to ask one of your teachers. To the first years: welcome! I hope that you enjoy your time at Hogwarts." He smiled, "Now, as some of you may know, our Herbology department has been lacking a teacher for a few years. But no longer! I would like to introduce your new Herbology professor, Professor Neville Longbottom!"

Whispers came over the entire crowd of students as a man at the back table stood. Sure enough, it was Neville Longbottom, Friend of Harry Potter, Hero in the Battle of Hogwarts. I decided to start a clap. People began looking at me strange, as though I was doing something wrong but I kept clapping. Soon, Grace stood and started her own clap, then Ky did too. Soon enough, the entire Hufflepuff table was standing, applauding the new professor.

Professor looked at me, nodded, and sat back down. The students who stood with me sat as well.

After that, Headmaster Quinn told us we could start the feast. Needless to say, I count this as the first meal of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

When the meal was finally over, students began dispersing to the common rooms. First years followed their house prefects. When Gretchen Mann, the Hufflepuff prefect this year, led us down past the kitchens, she came to a painting of fruits and knocked a specific pattern next to it. The paining and wall behind it split in two and opened to a small staircase leading to a large common room.

The Hufflepuff common room was beautiful; Grace even said it was "Really frickin' cool!" I agreed. As you entered, you saw a chandelier hanging in the center crafted to perfection. There was a small fireplace that no one really payed much attention to. People sitting on couches and chairs were congregated in the center of the room. There was a large round table to the side with blank papers and quills, paints, pencils, and all other kinds of drawing utensils. To the left of the entrance were two doors, one labeled "Girls Dorms" the other labeled "Boys Dorms."

"Alright everyone!" Gretchen said, "You get to pick your dorm rooms that you will have for the next 7 years! Pick well, there is no changing!"

As everyone rushed for the doors, Kylie, Grace and I hung back and went in last, getting the rooms that were left.

It appeared that I would have my own room, until, that is, Jackson came on the scene.

I opened the door to the empty room. There were four beds left and there didn't appear to be anyone left looking for a room. I rushed in, setting my things on the bottom bunk of the bed on the right. I sat down and the door opened again.

"Damn, so close," are the first words I hear come out of Jackson Robert's mouth.

"You were looking for the last room too?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would have to," he paused, "interact with anybody." He lugged his stuff to the opposite side of the room.

I raised an eyebrow, he was a peculiar person, a bit awkward as well. "I'm Jonson, by the way."

"Jonson? I'll call you Jon." _What is it with people? "_I'm Jackson"

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

I laid back and closed my eyes for a few minutes before getting up and going to the common room. Sitting at the table working on a drawing was Kylie with Grace sitting next to her.

"Took you long enough," Grace laughed, "They said girls couldn't go into guy's dorms without 'special permissions,' whatever that means." She winked, "So I couldn't come to get you."

I smiled, "I'm touched that you would miss me so much. Hi Ky." I raised my eyebrows in her direction.

"Hmm? Oh, hi," she looked up for a split second and went back to her drawing.

"I have learned that it is impossible to get her attention when she is drawing, you never know what's going on in there." She laughed.

I thought for a second and sat next to her, "What're you drawing?" Grace sat on the opposite side of Ky.

"I don't know," she backed up and looked at the paper, "At first I thought I would draw Hogwarts, but it looks more like a dog trying to catch a goat."

I gave of a strange laugh and Grace said, "looks more like wolverine's hand to me."

"I'd say it looks like two best friends high-fiving each-other."

We laughed for a bit, discussing the different qualities of Ky's drawing before deciding it was getting late and retreating to bed.

I never did get a word out of Jackson the rest of that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early, hanging out in the common room to wait for Ky and Grace. When they arrived, we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast which was very tasty.<p>

I loaded bacon on my plate immediately as we got there. Ky said I was gross. I called her weird.

During that time, we got our schedules. Though I was not very fond of herbology, I was excited to see we had it first, mainly because of the teacher.

We left breakfast a little bit later than everyone else so by the time we got to class, we only had a few minutes before it started.

No time to talk to the teacher. Damn.

Finally, after an hour of partially listening to Professor Longbottom, mostly talking to Ky and Grace, We were dismissed and i finally got a chance to talk to the legendary man.

"Uhh... Professor Longbottom?" I stammered, making my way to his desk, Ky and Grace tailed behind "It's a real pleasure to meet you... sir."

He looked up and smiled, "ahh, you're a Graham right? Jonson Graham?" I nodded, "You know, your mother stood up for me when I was a first year. She fought off a few kids who threatened the cruciatis curse on me." He winced at the subject, I wondered why. "She was a good person." He put out his hand and I proudly shook it.

"I had no idea my mom actually knew you, let alone helped you." I smiled, feeling a small sense of pride.

"Oh she was a huge help, of course, she graduated before I really got to thank her." He glanced back at my friends behind me. "And this is Grace," he remembered her from her wild introduction, all I remember before asking to use the restroom is her standing on her chair. "And Kaylie?" He took a guess.

She gave off a shy giggle and rolled her eyes, as though this happened all the time, "Kylie."

"Ahh, so close yet so far," The professor laughed, "Well, i had better prepare for my next class, but thank you three for making my first day just a bit more enjoyable." He nodded to us and we left.

As we walked out, we discussed the rest of our classes: How difficult potions would be, how crazy Transfiguration would be, and especially how boring History of magic would be.


End file.
